Mis galletas de Navidad
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Su historia hace mucho que empezó. Los recuerdos de sus momentos hacen eco en Taichi ya que entiende lo que debe de hacer al respecto. "Mi tesoro, la llamé mi tesoro." — Reto del foro Proyecto 1-8 dedicadísimo a Genee. WI, Taiora, ¡MIL VECES taiora! Two-Shot terminado.
1. Chapter 1

Creo que oficialmente estoy inaugurando los retos Taiora que acordamos en el tópico del Foro Proyecto 1-8. ¡Wuuu! Bueno, las verdaderas notas van al final.

Disclaimer: Digi digi Mon mon no me pertenece.

* * *

Mis galletas de Navidad.

 _Nochebuena, 2002._

—¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Mi madre acaba de abrir la puerta de mi habitación, estoy agachado buscando mi banda para el cabello bajo la cama. Volteo para verla en su mandil y una cuchara de madera en la mano.

—Ahh... voy a reunirme con los chicos. Hikari ya se fue ¿no?

—Sí. Takeru-kun vino por ella hace un poco. Taichi... ¿Todo en orden?

Me siento sobre la alfombra. Mi madre se nota intranquila, se que se ha dado cuenta de que Hikari y yo salimos cada vez más temprano y que llegamos más tarde. Los nombres de nuestros amigos son mencionados más seguido durante la cena y seguro todo esto le hace ruido. No se que responderle, decirle que de nuevo estamos en batalla tan solo la preocuparía más.

—Sí, es que Yamato tiene un concierto de navidad hoy e iremos a apoyarlo.

—Ah ya veo. Bueno, yo solo venía a decirte que ya vinieron por ti.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, Sora esta en la sala esperando.

 _¿Sora?_ Me levanto del suelo y sigo a mi madre fuera de la habitación. Sora esta de espaldas, puedo ver su cabello naranja bajo el gorro que le regalé el invierno pasado y su gabardina lavanda. Se voltea supongo al escucharnos venir y entonces veo que en sus manos tiene una caja color verde envuelta en un listón.

—Buenos días Taichi-kun.

—Sora-chan.

Mi madre se aleja con dirección a la cocina y se que tiene sobre su rostro una sonrisa. No se porque se pone así si Sora y yo nos hemos hablado así ya desde hace un tiempo.

Cuando me acerco ella da un paso hacia atrás y esconde la cara en su bufanda, entonces estira los brazos para ofrecerme el regalo que tiene sobre las manos. ¿Un regalo de navidad...?

—¿Qué es esto? —lo tomo de sus manos, que puedo sentir que tiemblan. —¿Qué sucede Sora?

—¡Tan sólo ábrelo Taichi! —mi madre grita desde la cocina aunque se arrepiente pues ella misma se tapa la boca. Gira los ojos y da media vuelta para seguir en lo suyo.

Sora me sonrie nerviosamente y no puedo evitar ponerme colorado. Desde hace unos meses ella y yo hemos estado en una especie de estira y afloja en lo que a nuestra relación se refiere. Ella sabe que la quiero más que a una amiga normal pero la situación en el digimundo nos obligó a concentrarnos en otras prioridades antes de que ella pudiese tomar una decisión al respecto. Le he dado su tiempo, se que no es el momento, y no he dejado de procurarla a pesar de todo. Sora...

—Son... galletas —tomo una desde la caja decorada con motivos navideños y me la echo a la boca. —¡Wow! ¡Están deliciosas!

Su rostro ansioso entonces se ilumina y me regala una de esas sonrisas que me encantan. Le sonrío de vuelta, con la boca llena de comida.

—¡Taichi! Mastica primero ¿quieres?

}ô{

—¿Y no hiciste nada al respecto?

—¿ _Nani_?*

Hikari me lanza una de esas miradas que las mujeres ponen cuando los hombres hemos pasado de algo obvio. Hoy ha sido una de las nochebuenas más extrañas que he tenido: un regalo misterioso de Sora, Daisuke me trajo a Agumon para las festividades, fuimos atacados durante el concierto de Yamato y mi madre nos ha castigado por no haberle dicho antes que había problemas.

—Piensa un poco con esa cabezota tuya. ¿Es que no es obvio? ¡Un regalo de navidad!**—mi madre de nuevo entra a la habitación sin permiso, se sienta en la cama y acaricia la cabeza de Agumon. —¿No tienes hambre?

—Sí, un poco —admito sobándome el estómago.

Me lanza una mirada peligrosa. —Le preguntaba a Agu-chan. En fin, salgan ya. Papá trajo pollo KFC*** y estoy horneando un pastel.

}ô{

—¿Un regalo de Navidad? ¿Debería comprarle otro broche?

Estoy en el balcón tomando un poco de aire. Se respira intranquilidad en la atmósfera, puedo sentirlo. Agumon hace horas que se ha dormido, decidimos que se quedaría aquí hasta año nuevo pues además de que deseamos pasar tiempo juntos sabemos que habrán más batallas en el mundo humano. No podemos dejarle todo el trabajo a los menores, es hora de que intervengamos.

Suspiro. Las cosas se complican en lugar de resolverse y no sabemos cuál será el siguiente movimiento del enemigo.

Hoy todo pasó tan rápido, no tuve tiempo siquiera de protegerla. Se que esta bien, Yamato me telefoneó para avisarme que la había dejado en su casa de una pieza. Aún así...

 _—_ Sora...

—¿Ya estás pensando al respecto?

—¡Hikari! —la regaño por haberme asustado y espiado. —¡Ya dime de una vez de que estás hablando!

Se atreve a tirarme los ojos pero luego me sonríe tiernamente. Mi hermana ha crecido tanto, hay días en que eso una maldición pero estoy seguro que lo que esta a punto de decirme va a cambiarme la vida.

—El regalo de Navidad de una chica solo puede significar una cosa: ella te quiere.

Me toma tres segundos comprender lo que me ha dicho. Me golpeo la frente y me jalo el flequillo. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Un bendito regalo de Navidad!

—Ah, Hikari, la he fastidiado. ¡No le dije nada! ¿Qué debo de hacer ahora?

Ni siquiera espero por la respuesta de mi hermana menor, me levanto del piso y corro hacia la entrada. Mis padres están en la sala viendo una película navideña, Hikari me sigue fuera de la habitación y mi madre se levanta alarmada.

—¡¿Qué sucede?!

Tampoco le respondo. Termino con las cintas de mis tenis, tomo mi chaqueta y me voy corriendo sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

—¡Taichi!

—¡Ve por ella Taichi!

}ô{

Estoy corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas pueden. Los árboles me pasan de lado casi friccionando mis brazos y el aire helado me contrae los pulmones. Por suerte dejó de nevar en la tarde o si no la calle estuviese cubierta.

La casa de Sora no esta muy lejos, unas manzanas más allá de nuestra vieja escuela primaria. Al dar la vuelta justo en la esquina de la escuela la cancha de fútbol me queda justo frente a los ojos. Me es inevitable recordar cada partido, cada asistencia, cada gol que he hecho gracias a ella. La dupla invencible, así nos llamaban y hasta chicos de otros distritos nos tenían miedo.

Me detengo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Mi D-terminal suena y no puedo ignorarla. _«¡No ahora!_ », ruego. Por suerte solo es un texto de Agumon con un guiño y un pulgar arriba. Mi eterno compañero esta mandándome su apoyo y no podría sentirme más confiado ahora.

Agumon... Si no hubiera ido al Digimundo, si no lo hubiese conocido... ¿Dónde estaría parado ahora mismo? ¿Estaría igual corriendo por las escaleras del edificio de Sora?

No puedo estar seguro que sería lo mismo. Pasamos tantas cosas juntos en el digimundo que creo que fue justo allí donde descubrí lo mucho que la adoraba y lo indispensable que me era.

Si contara todo de tajo no podría acabar a tiempo. Tiempo es justo de lo que más carezco a todo momento: tiempo para estudiar, para luchar, para jugar soccer... para amar.

Ya lo entiendo. Ella lo entendió primero que yo. La batalla es importante pero ella... _Nosotros_ lo somos aun más. Desde que aquella vez que Datamon me la quitó debí entenderlo, la batalla puede esperar, Sora no.

Recuerdo que cuando se la llevó sentí como si me estuvieran arrancando las entrañas. No me importó caerme y llorar por ella frente a todos. Mi tesoro, la llamé mi tesoro.

—¿Será que desde ese momento yo...?

Estoy frente a su puerta pero ya es tan tarde que seguro si toco la puerta su madre nos regañará. Saco mi D-terminal y le mando un mensaje:

 _«Perdóname por ser un cabeza dura. Lo he entendido... Estoy fuera de tu puerta. ¿Crees que puedas salir?»_

Me siento en el suelo y me recargo en la helada pared. Frente a mi la altura del edificio de departamentos se presenta, callada y solitaria. Del cielo copos de nieve empiezan a caer. Al parecer siempre si nevará en Odaiba.

 _Odaiba_. Recuerdo ahora la vez cuando regresé a casa después de haber vencido a Etemon. Hacia calor, estaba harto y exhausto. El mundo digital estaba atrás y si no fuese porque Koromon habia regresado conmigo hubiese creído que el digimundo había sido un sueño.

Claro que no lo fue. Todo fue real. Cada lucha, cada sacrificio, cada memoria. Cuando regresé para buscarlos e ir todos de vuelta ya no había nadie. Tardé tanto en encontrarles, todos me habían dado por muerto, excepto Koushiro aunque después Tentomon me contó que había estado en una especie de trance. Y por supuesto, Sora tampoco creyó que hubiese muerto. Me buscó sola por tanto tiempo...

—Y creo que nunca te lo agradecí. El haber creído en mi —le hablé aunque no estuviese aun allí. _¿Dónde está?_ Saco mi D-terminal solo para notar que aun no ha respondido mi mensaje. —Vamos Sora, sigue creyendo en mi.

Mis plegarias son escuchadas, mi terminal suelta un pitido y leo con dificultad:

 _«Taichi-baka. Dame un momento»._

* * *

Okay, primero los asteriscos:

*¿Nani?: Podría traducirse como '¿Qué?'

**¡Un regalo de Navidad¡: En Japón la nochebuena/Navidad es una fecha que se pasa con la persona amada mas que con la familia. De allí que sea tan significativo recibir un regalo de Navidad.

*** Pollo KFC: Pollo Kentucky, el pollo del viejón, wtvr. En Japón no se acostumbra una cena navideña familiar, muchos compran comida rápida como KFC, de hecho Navidad es uno de sus días más ocupados del año.

En cuanto al reto. Genee: Se que pediste que no incluyera a esa bendita Nochebuena pero no pude evitarlo, lo prohibido me llamaba(?) y decidí hacerlo un WI desde esa situación (MUAHAHAHAHAHA *Fandom: ¡Oh, justo en el Sorato!* Ok, gomen Soratistas.). Ya leeremos más recuerdos bonitos en el siguiente capi ¿va? Espero que esta primera entrega haya sido de tu agrado.

Son las 4:41 a.m xD Matta ne, World!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :3

Por fin he venido a terminar este two-shot de parte de los retos del topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8. Por supuesto, va dedicado a Genee que fue la que me pidió en el reto.

Debo decir que me emocioné y que hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba el escribir un Taiora, sobre todo con un final feliz. Definitivamente sirvió el reto para volverme a despertar ese amor por el ship. Lo lograste Genee XD ¡Larga vida al Taiora!

Espero les guste este último capítulo :D

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen Tai ni Sora. Pero ellos sí se pertenecen :3

* * *

 **Mis galletas de Navidad.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Sora no tiene consideración alguna. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo esperando a que salga y empieza a ponerse verdaderamente frío; seguro me voy a ganar un buen resfriado.

De pronto la puerta se abre sigilosamente y una cabeza naranja se asoma. Sora está en pijamas.

—¡¿En qué pudiste haberte tardado tanto?!

—Shhh! Tuve que esperar a que mamá estuviera dormida.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación me permití respirar con tranquilidad. Sora también bajó la guardia y fue cuando me dediqué a realmente observarla: Estaba vestida con un set de pijamas de franela que tenía estampados en forma de unicornios y el cabello anaranjado despeinado.

Entonces me dediqué a observar el cuarto de Sora. Había entrado en varias ocasiones, claro que con permiso de Toshiko Takenouchi, pero no recientemente. En realidad había pocos cambios: el papel tapiz color salmón seguía en la pared, las medallas y trofeos del equipo de fútbol de la escuela primaria se encontraban acumulados en uno de sus libreros mientras que un par de premios de tenis les hacían compañía. En la cama estaba recargada su raqueta y una red con un par de pelotas de tenis y un balón de soccer.

La cama estaba desecha así que aproveché y me lancé hacia ella. Sora tenía los brazos en jarra y el ceño levantado frente a mí.

—Tienes una cama perfectamente cómoda en tu propia habitación.

—No vine por la cama, Sora. ¿Es qué no me quieres aquí?

—Yo no dije eso… me preocupó que estuvieras afuera tan tarde. ¿Todo bien con los chicos?

—¿Los chicos? Ah, sí, ellos están bien. De hecho quería venir a ver cómo te encontrabas, todo fue un caos durante el ataque en el concierto de Yamato.

Sora se dejó caer a mi lado en la cama. Miraba el techo con rostro preocupado.

—Las cosas van complicándose, ¿no es así? Pronto tendremos que intervenir.

—Yo sigo preguntándome porque no lo hicimos desde el principio.

Volteó su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió, supongo que para calmarme.

—Hikari estará bien, es muy fuerte, incluso más fuerte que muchos de nosotros. Recuerdo cuando se entregó al enemigo, cuando Myotismon estaba buscando al octavo niño elegido. No podía creer que una niña de ocho años tuviese tal… valentía.

—Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes. Cuando llegaron a avisarme que se habían llevado a Hikari te juro que casi se me detiene el corazón. Ha sido una de las peores sensaciones que he tenido en batalla.

Sora suspiró al mismo tiempo que yo. Siempre que hablábamos del digimundo tratábamos de hablar de las cosas buenas que aprendimos durante nuestras aventuras, de nuestros amigos digitales y de los lazos que crearon entre nosotros mismos, pero no podíamos ignorar los recuerdos agrios, las veces que tuvimos miedo o que peleamos entre nosotros. Eran parte de todo.

Ambos nos habíamos quedado callados aunque en mi cabeza se reproducían todas esas veces que la involucraron a ella.

—Cuando… cuando Datamon te secuestró… yo… tuve mucho miedo. Después de tantas batallas fue la primera vez que de verdad tuve miedo, terror, no sólo angustia o coraje.

Le expliqué, tropezándome con mis propias palabras. Ella me miró de vuelta intrigada, supuse que quiso que continuara.

—¿Alguna vez te conté que lloré? Lo recuerdo muy bien, me dejé caer en la arena del desierto y me puse a llorar como un niño pequeño.

—Mimi me lo dijo… Cuando desapareciste con Agumon, en una de mis tantas noches en vela Mimi se despertó y se acercó conmigo a la fogata y me lo contó.

Noté como se sonrojaba al recordar aquello. No pude evitar estirar mi mano y acariciar el contorno de sus cabellos encrespados. Sólo lo hice y ya.

—Nunca te di las gracias por buscarme a pesar de todo el tiempo que te tomó.

—Yo sé que tú… hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Dejé caer el brazo y asentí convencido porque ella tenía razón: por supuesto que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, la hubiera buscado hasta el infinito si hubiese sido necesario.

—Pero no te pongas así. Logramos sobrepasar todos aquellos obstáculos.

—Es que siempre tuvimos a un excelente líder.

Levanté una ceja, sorprendido por el comentario. Decidí seguirle el juego: —¿Qué te puedo decir? ¡Qué suerte que tuvieron un líder como yo y no como Daisuke!

No pude evitar reír un poco apenado después de decir aquello. Al contrario de lo que todos pueden llegar a pensar, no soy realmente una persona egocéntrica. Sora también había empezado a reír. Las mejillas empezaban a ponérsele coloradas porque trataba de no hacer mucho ruido.

—Era broma, era broma… Date un poco de crédito, sabes que no podría haber hecho nada sin tu ayuda.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó incrédula—, a veces siento que te di más problemas que soluciones.

—¿Estás de broma? —No podía creer que pensara así— ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien fue la que me ayudó a cuidar a Hikari cuando se enfermó o la que trajo de vuelta a Yamato cuando había llegado la hora de la pelea con Piedmon? —le pregunté al mismo tiempo que la tomé de los hombros. Quería que pensara y recordara—.

—Sí pero… yo, muchas veces tuve dudas o miedo. Tú tuviste que protegerme y decirme que todo estaría bien.

—Te lo diré todas las veces que sean necesarias para que tengas confianza en ti misma. Eres increíble, no quiero que lo vuelvas a dudar. ¿Me entendiste?

—Pero…

—Sin peros. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Birdramon pudo finalmente digievolucionar en Garudamon? Quiero que recuerdes aquellas dudas sobre tu emblema, por qué no querías regresar con nosotros ni dejar a Biyomon pelear… y al final pudiste transmitir aquel amor a través del emblema a Birdramon.

Sora pestañeaba sorprendida. Yo deshice el agarre de sus hombros mientras trataba de controlar un poco mis emociones; el corazón había empezado a palpitarme muy fuerte.

—¿Transmití aquel amor a través del emblema?

—Bueno, no sé cómo fue pero cuando Greymon digievolucionó a Metalgreymon fue lo que sentí que sucedió.

—Lo recuerdo bien. Fue impresionante. Pero, ¿cómo fue que lograste encontrar ese valor?

Lo medité un momento. Traté de volver a colocarme en aquel momento y lugar; tratar de sentir lo mismo que sentí cuando estiré mi mano… Era lo mismo que había venido a hacer: alcanzar a Sora.

—Había una reja electrificada que nos separaba de la habitación donde te encontrabas con Datamon —me detuve un momento porque las palabras empezaban a borrarse de mi cabeza—, era el último obstáculo y estaba aterrado que no lo fuésemos a lograr. Etemon estaba ya a nuestras espaldas, no había otra opción más que cruzar y sin embargo yo… No podía moverme. Agumon fue el que me animó. Me hizo recordar que al otro lado estaba algo muy importante para mí y para salvarla yo tenía que cruzar y… así lo hice.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio: yo de nervios y ella de la impresión, supuse. Tenía los ojos amatistas bien abiertos, mirándome como nunca lo habían hecho antes. No sabía cómo interpretarlos y empezaba a preguntarme si acaso algo le había molestado.

Todo fue muy rápido: me tomó del cuello de mi gabardina y me jaló hacia ella. Nuestros labios chocaron enseguida y, como si siempre nos hubiésemos besado, todo fluyó con naturalidad. No era un beso robado, era un beso que ambos habíamos estado cultivando desde hace, ¿meses?, ¿años? En aquel momento podría jurar que yo había nacido solo para besar a Sora.

La necesidad de respirar nos hizo separarnos. Ella estaba colorada y yo sentía mi cara arder también; no ayudaba el hecho que estuviésemos solos en su habitación.

—Tú me… besaste —me forcé a hablar aunque lo que dijese fuese una estupidez. Sora sonrió.

—Tú cruzaste una cerca eléctrica por mí.

De nuevo quedamos en silencio pero nos sonreíamos mutuamente. Era el típico momento en que todo lo que sientes empieza a recorrerte el cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza. En que todo de repente tiene sentido y no hay palabras que valgan. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido cuando escuchamos ruidos en la cocina.

—¡Es mi madre! —Sora se alarmó al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la puerta. —Creo que se levantó por un vaso de agua —dijo después de que se escuchara el grifo—. Esto.. yo…

—Es tarde. Debería regresar a casa pronto.

Sora asintió algo cabizbaja. Lo comprendí, yo tampoco quería que esta noche acabase.

—Iré a asegurarme que regrese a la cama. Le diré que no puedo dormir. Espérame, por favor.

Sora salió de su habitación y me quedé frente a la puerta totalmente estático. Aún no terminaba de salir de mi sistema la adrenalina del momento con Sora. Me miré al espejo de su peinador: aún tenía las mejillas rojizas y los labios brillosos.

Algo en el espejo me llamó la atención. Allí trabadas en las esquinas había diversas fotografías: estábamos nosotros de niños, la foto que nos tomamos en el digimundo, una fotografía con el club de tenis y otra donde estaban sus padres. También había notas pegadas para recordar algunos deberes y entrenamientos; en la otra esquina había un pedazo de papel impreso con una dirección de correo electrónico.

 _Querida Sora:_

 _Lamento lo ocurrido. No me había sentido tan mal desde la vez que accidentalmente vomité en tu sombrero y no te avisé antes de que te lo pusieras. Sé que nuestra relación ha marchado bien, ¿qué importancia tienen algunas diferencias* entre los amigos?_

 _Con amor, Tai._

—Ay, no.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?

Sora me sorprendió porque no la había escuchado llegar. Tuvo que colocarme una mano en la boca para evitar que gritara.

—Vas a despertar a mamá y entonces estaremos en problemas.

No, definitivamente no quería despertar la famosa furia de Toshiko Takenouchi.

—No puedo creer que tengas eso impreso en tu habitación.

—Siempre que me enfado contigo la leo y me pregunto qué importancia tienen algunas diferencias entre los amigos. Es la única manera en que logro perdonarte.

Le giré los ojos. Aún ahora no puedo creer lo enfadada que se puso aquella vez que le regalé el prendedor para su cabello. Tampoco pude evitar ver que dicho objeto descansara en el peinador.

Lo tomé del mueble, lo abrí y entonces le recogí un mechón de cabello. Ella estaba quieta, expectante a lo que haría. Le recogí el flequillo y lo aseguré con el broche; entonces deslicé mis dedos hacía su mentón y ahora yo la acerqué hacía mí.

De nuevo sus labios me habían disparado hacia el espacio exterior; me sentía flotando como en gravedad cero. ¿Así sería siempre? Me pregunté y de inmediato me respondí a mí mismo: «eso depende de ti».

—Sora. Sé mi novia.

Con su frente pegada a la mía, solo asintió, antes de volverme a besar.

* * *

Notas importantes:

*En la versión doblada al español latino en la película de Nuestro Juego de Guerra (Our War Game). Intenté reproducir el mismo e-mail que Taichi le mandó a Sora pero no logro entender una palabra que dice XD entonces le puse "diferencias".

Notas de la autora:

Espero les haya gustado el paseo por los recuerdos y los momentos del Taiora. Guiños hay muchos más pero estos son los más importantes (y los que pude incluir XD). Ya no me termino gustando el título pero eso siempre me pasa entonces no es realmente noticia. En fin, agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí. ojalá no haya sido pesada debido a la gran cantidad de diálogos. Era algo que me preocupaba... Pero en fin xD ¡Gracias!

 **Geneeeeeee espero te haya gustado. ¡Rétame más! :P**


End file.
